Nostalgia
by Papy-1412
Summary: "Tu sais Sasuke... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. Mais est-ce vraiment réel?" UR, très inspiré du doujinshi Soushou Nostalgia


Je suis tombée sur un petit doujinshi vraiment très bien, très beau (enfin, si vous avez la même définition de la beauté que moi), et j'ai vraiment eu envie de le retranscrire tout en y ajoutant deux-trois petits trucs.

Alors le voici, pas mal de moments sont totalement retranscrits du doujins, d'autres non (par exemple, j'ai fait un Sasuke un peu moins tarte). Il se peut que parfois, le texte diffère, c'est soit parce que je l'ai voulu, soit parce que la version que j'ai trouvée est en anglais, et donc que j'ai fait appel à ma traduction approximative.

Sur ce... Have a good read!

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia<strong>

* * *

><p>« Sasuke... Dis-le. »<p>

Les yeux écarquillés, le brun se tourna en direction de Naruto.

« H-hein ? » balbutia-t-il doucement, pas sûr de la demande faite par son ami.

Soudainement, des cœurs apparurent dans les grands yeux bleus de son meilleur ami qui se planta face à lui, à genoux contre le matelas sur lequel ils étaient assis, et les mains croisées devant son nez.

« S'il te plaît... » fit-il de son meilleur air de chiot battu.

Sasuke battit des paupières tandis que ses joues viraient doucement au rose. Il détourna le regard, gêné.

« Non. »

« Alleeez... » insista Naruto. « Pour moi... »

D'un geste rageur, l'Uchiha attrapa l'oreiller et le serra contre son torse, tout en enfouissant son visage dedans, laissant simplement dépasser ses yeux. Il fusilla le mur face à lui, puis ses yeux se tournèrent lentement en direction du blond qui était à présent à quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux toujours aussi brillants.

Il jura doucement, honteux de se faire avoir par un si vieux tour, mais finit par marmonner, tandis que la couleur de ses joues s'intensifiait :

« Usuratonkachi. »

La visage de Naruto s'éclaira, et un grand sourire blanc s'installa. Les joues rosies, il se jeta sur son meilleur ami et le serra fort contre lui.

Une dizaine de coups d'oreillers violents plus tard, Naruto accepta de relâcher un peu sa poigne sur Sasuke qui fulminait, plus rouge que jamais. Cependant, il resta collé à son dos, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

« Me sauter dessus comme ça, on a pas idée... » se mit à marmonner Sasuke dans son oreiller.

Il sentit Naruto sourire légèrement, avant qu'il n'appuie son front contre la colonne de Sasuke qui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, laissant lui aussi un petit sourire s'installer sur son visage.

« Tu sais, Sasuke... » murmura Naruto, toujours collé à son dos.

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil, tournant sa tête pour observer le blond qui chuchotait dans le tissu de son t-shirt.

« Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là. »

Désarçonné, Sasuke ne répondit rien. Les mains de Naruto s'agrippèrent au tissu, et il poursuivit :

« Mais est-ce vraiment réel... ? »

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent, mais l'Uzumaki l'empêcha de continuer :

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment revenu ? »

Contre son torse, Sasuke sentit les mains de Naruto trembler, et il baissa la tête.

« Naruto... » murmura-t-il, ne trouvant plus ses mots.

« Est-ce la réalité? »

Doucement, la main de Sasuke vint attraper celle du jinchuuriki qui ne cessait de frémir.

« Que tu sois simplement là, à me traiter d'usuratonkachi... »

Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à Naruto, ses doigts toujours emmêlés aux siens.

« Que tu souries comme auparavant... »

Sasuke déglutit en sentant le front de Naruto se coller à son ventre, et posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds.

« Que tu sois avec moi... »

« Naruto. » le coupa-t-il soudainement, ayant cessé de murmurer.

Lentement, le visage hâlé refit surface des vêtements dans lesquels il était enfouis, et deux yeux bleus brillants plongèrent dans les pupilles de Sasuke.

« Espèce d'imbécile. »

Le brun passa sa main le long de la mâchoire tremblante.

« Tu es tellement franc... »

Naruto fronça des sourcils et sembla s'éveiller, commençant lui aussi à recommencer à parler de vive voix :

« Bien sûr que non, je- ! »

« En même temps, ce n'est pas si mal... »

Naruto baissa la tête, tandis que l'irritation disparaissait comme de la neige au soleil. Ses yeux redevinrent incertains, fuyants. Il y régnait un immense trouble, que seul le brun pouvait soigner.

Naruto l'implorait muettement. Il le suppliait de lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

La main pâle glissa sur la joue bronzée, venant caresser les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient. Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent, tandis que les yeux bleus continuaient de larmoyer.

« Sasuke... » chuchota Naruto avant qu'une larme ne glisse sur sa joue.

Doucement, le brun se pencha en direction de la goutte salée qui perlait sur le haut de sa main, et l'attrapa du bout de sa langue. Ses yeux se replongèrent dans ceux de l'Uzumaki.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, comme pour se goûter lentement, puis ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre.

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke et vint la passer dans sa nuque, comme pour toujours le rapprocher, toujours le sentir plus près de lui.

_Montre-moi que tu resteras éternellement..._

Il inspira longuement quand il sentit sur ses lèvres fermées une langue quémander le passage, puis finit par lui donner l'accès.

_Montre-moi que tu ne me quitteras plus..._

Les deux annexes humides se touchèrent doucement, provoquant un frisson à leurs deux propriétaires, puis s'enroulèrent langoureusement.

_Montre-moi que tu seras toujours là..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Ils s'observèrent longuement, les yeux suppliants de Naruto dans ceux perdus de Sasuke.

« Naruto... » murmura celui-ci.

Il leva doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue du blond, mais s'arrêta en chemin, avant de retomber le long de son corps.

« Je suis... »

Naruto cilla en apercevant le Sharingan de Sasuke prendre place dans ses iris.

« Vraiment... »

La dernière image qu'il aperçut fut son Mangekyou, baigné de larmes.

« Désolé. »

**TOC TOC TOC**

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Disparue, la chaleur dans ses bras, contre ses lèvres. Disparu, le rideau de cheveux noirs. Disparus, les deux bras fermes qui le maintenaient.

Rien que le plafond blanc de son appartement. Et son lit. Froid.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, baissant la tête.

Et soupira longuement, douloureusement.

Il s'habilla prestement, puis sortit de chez lui, sans même accorder un regard à Sakura qui s'étonna de son regard vide.

« C'est rare... D'habitude, quand je toque chez toi à cette heure là, tu es encore en pyjama ou en train de manger... »

Sans prendre attention à ses paroles, il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches.

« On y va, Sakura-chan. »

La kunoichi écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton si froid qu'employait le jinchuuriki. Après un petit temps, celui-ci se retourna et lui envoya un vrai sourire, celui qu'elle connaissait vraiment.

« On doit retrouver Sasuke au plus vite, pas vrai ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, mais le suivit rapidement.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Naruto leva ses yeux vers le ciel, et murmura avec un petit rire :

« Non... Rien. »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Idée tirée du doujinshi Soushou Nostalgia © Mutsuki (de la gamme Mutsumix)

Lien pour le véritable doujin (en anglais) sur mon profil

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins :D<p> 


End file.
